En quelques mots
by Veda Leen
Summary: Il perdait son temps. Ce n'était pas cette "enfant" qui allait l'aider ou lui apprendre quoi que ce soit ! Pourtant on lui avait donné l'ordre de venir et de faire en sorte que cela fonctionne, cette fois-ci.
1. Chapter 1

Il se contenta de s'asseoir et d'écouter le silence qui c'était instauré. La jeune femme en face de lui ne sembla pas non plus déterminer à briser cet instant et se contenta de le fixer.

Elle devait à peine être sortie des bancs de l'université et il devait être le premier. Le brouara de la rue se fit plus présent dans la pièce mais cela ne sembla pas gêner la jeune femme qui ne broncha pas. Elle se contenta de reprendre en main le stylo qu'elle tenait dans la main droite.

Il perdait son temps. Ce n'était pas cette "enfant" qui allait l'aider ou lui apprendre quoi que ce soit ! Pourtant on lui avait donné l'ordre de venir et de faire en sorte que cela fonctionne, cette fois-ci. Mais il avait mieux à faire qu'à rester là et écouter ce foutu silence.

Bobby : Je suis là alors faites ce que vous avez à faire !!

Femme : C'est à dire ?

Il avait du mal à voir ce qu'elle ressentait ou pensait. Lui qui d'habitude avait une facilité pour ce genre de chose, avec elle c'était différent. Et il devait avouer que cela le déstabilisait quelque peu.

Bobby : Arrêtez ! Vous savez très bien ce que ça veut dire.

Femme : Je sais très bien ce que cela signifie. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

Il sourit, il aurait pu même éclater de rire face à cette situation. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur une débutante. Il se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et la fixa.

Bobby : On m'a demandé de venir vous voir pour que vous puissiez m'aider. Alors je suis là !

Femme : La seule personne qui peut faire quelque chose ici, c'est vous.

Il sourit de plus belle, un peu agacé par la tournure de la discussion.

Bobby : C'est vous la psy !

Femme : Mais ce sont vos problèmes !

Bobby : Je n'ai rien demandé moi !!

Femme : Alors que faites-vous ici ?

Bobby la fixa un long moment.

Bobby : On m'a "ordonné" de venir vous voir.

Femme : Feriez-vous quelque chose contre votre gré ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait sa réponse. Il se leva prêt à partir. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour le retenir. Elle se contenta de l'observer, comme savait si bien le faire les psy.

Bobby : Vous avez raison !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et juste avant de sortir, il entendit.

Femme : A la semaine prochaine.

****

Bobby : Vous faites toujours ça ?

La psy : Faire quoi ?

Bobby : Ne rien dire !

La psy : Si je ne parle pas, c'est que je n'ai rien à dire. Et vous ?

Il la fixa. Il connaissait cette méthode et il devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt douée.

Bobby : Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Il s'adossa dans le fond de son fauteuil et évita le regard de la jeune médecin. Et comme il s'y attendait, un silence s'installa.

Bobby : Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

La psy : Qu'avez-vous envie de me dire ?

Bobby : Rien.

La jeune femme sourit.

La psy : Alors dites-moi ce que vous ressentez à cet instant.

Bobby : J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps. J'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire.

La psy : C'est à dire ?

Bobby : Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis inspecteur à la section spéciale.

La psychologue regarde l'horloge de son bureau et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

La psy : Vous n'êtes même pas en service.

Bobby : Les criminels n'ont pas d'heures !

La psy : Vous pensez tous pouvoir les arrêté ?

Bobby : Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis ! Je trouve simplement que je serais plus utile ailleurs qu'ici, à parler de ce qui ne va pas.

La psy : Vous faites passer votre travail en premier n'est-ce pas ?

D'habitude c'était lui qui arrivait à rentrer dans la tête des gens. Et là, la facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à lire en lui et à mettre le doigt sur le problème, le déconcertait.

Bobby : C'est tout ce que j'ai.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Elle aurait aimé qu'il continue mais il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Il se leva pour sortir du cabinet. Il ouvrit la porte et hésita à se retourner pour la saluer.

La psy : Bonne journée inspecteur !

Il marqua une pause puis sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. La psychologue semblait satisfaite. Elle avait réussi à gagner quelques minutes supplémentaires. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Bobby : Vous faites toujours ça ?

La psy : Faire quoi ?

Bobby : Ne rien dire !

La psy : Si je ne parle pas, c'est que je n'ai rien à dire. Et vous ?

Il la fixa. Il connaissait cette méthode et il devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt douée.

Bobby : Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Il s'adossa dans le fond de son fauteuil et évita le regard de la jeune médecin. Et comme il s'y attendait, un silence s'installa.

Bobby : Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

La psy : Qu'avez-vous envie de me dire ?

Bobby : Rien.

La jeune femme sourit.

La psy : Alors dites-moi ce que vous ressentez à cet instant.

Bobby : J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps. J'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire.

La psy : C'est à dire ?

Bobby : Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis inspecteur à la section spéciale.

La psychologue regarde l'horloge de son bureau et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

La psy : Vous n'êtes même pas en service.

Bobby : Les criminels n'ont pas d'heures !

La psy : Vous pensez tous pouvoir les arrêté ?

Bobby : Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis ! Je trouve simplement que je serais plus utile ailleurs qu'ici, à parler de ce qui ne va pas.

La psy : Vous faites passer votre travail en premier n'est-ce pas ?

D'habitude c'était lui qui arrivait à rentrer dans la tête des gens. Et là, la facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à lire en lui et à mettre le doigt sur le problème, le déconcertait.

Bobby : C'est tout ce que j'ai.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Elle aurait aimé qu'il continue mais il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Il se leva pour sortir du cabinet. Il ouvrit la porte et hésita à se retourner pour la saluer.

La psy : Bonne journée inspecteur !

Il marqua une pause puis sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. La psychologue semblait satisfaite. Elle avait réussi à gagner quelques minutes supplémentaires. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby : Je vois. C'est encore à moi de commencer ?!

Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Pour quelqu'un qui refusait la thérapie, il était plutôt coopérant. Il était à l'heure et semblait de préoccuper beaucoup plus de la séance que certains de ces autres patients.

Il la regarda. Et de nouveau le silence s'installa.

Bobby : Je sais ce que vous essayer de faire. Le silence en dit bien plus qu'une longue conversation. J'ai étudié la psychologie à la fac… mais ça vous devez déjà le savoir. On a du sûrement déjà vous briefer.

La psy : Je ne connais rien de vous à part votre nom inspecteur Goren.

Il parut quelque peu surpris.

La psy : J'apprends à connaître mes patients en les écoutant. Vous avez vos méthodes de travail et j'ai les miennes.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela le rassurait qu'elle ne sache rien ?! Peut-être parce que comme cela, il allait pouvoir raconter sa version de l'histoire, de son histoire.

Bobby : On ne vous a pas dit pourquoi on m'envoyait chez vous ?

La psy : On m'a juste dit que cela serait bénéfique.

Bobby : Pour qui ?

La psy : A vous de me le dire.

Elle avait de la repartie et il appréciait cela. Ce qu'il appréciait moins c'est qu'elle en est avec lui.

Bobby : Mes problèmes ne se régleront pas en quelques jours !

Il baissa les yeux comme pour éviter qu'elle en sache plus, rien quand le regardant.

La psy : Mais il y a un commencement à tout !

Bobby : Ce n'est pas si facile…

La psy : Qui a dit que c'était facile ?! Si j'avais voulu faire un boulot tranquille, je n'aurai pas choisi cette voie et vous sûrement pas la votre non plus.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

Bobby : Vous pensez m'avoir cerner ?

La psy : Ca à l'air de vous gêner ?

Bobby : Ne répondez pas à une question par une autre question.

La psy : J'apprends simplement à vous connaître.

Bobby : Oh ! Et qu'avez-vous appris ?

La psy : Ce que vous avez bien voulu me laisser voir.

Bobby sourit quelque peu agacé par les réponses de la psychologue. La psy le remarqua.

Bobby : Laissez-moi deviner ! Patient réfractaire à la thérapie, intégration sociale difficile, n'admettant pas ses difficultés.

La psy : C'est ce que vous pensez que vous êtes ?!

Bobby se leva brusquement de son fauteuil.

Bobby : Si ça vous amuse ! Oui !

La psy pensa qu'il allait sortir à nouveau mais il n'en fit rien.

La psy : Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser. Et vous non plus, il me semble.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait très calme.

La psy : Que ressentez-vous en ce moment ?

Il ferma les yeux un peu agacé.

Bobby : Je suis en colère !

La psy : Contre qui ?

Il la regarda à nouveau.

Bobby : Contre personne. C'est juste que cette situation m'énerve. Je…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase comme pour réfléchir.

Bobby : Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul.

La psy : Comme vous l'avez toujours fait ?!

Elle était encore plus douée qu'il ne le pensait.

Bobby : Oui… comme j'ai toujours fait.

Il se retourna et sortit comme à chaque séance.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby : Qu'aimeriez-vous apprendre sur moi aujourd'hui ?

La psy sourit à sa remarque.

La psy : …

Bobby : Laissez-moi deviner ! Ce que je veux ?!!

La psy : Pourquoi poser la question ?!

Bobby : Il faut bien commencer quelque part !

Il s'avança dans son fauteuil et se pencha en avant en posant les bras sur ses genoux.

Bobby : Vous êtes bien la première psy que je rencontre qui ne pose pas un tas de question !

La psy : Vous avez vu beaucoup de psy ?

Bobby : J'ai parlé trop vite !

La psychologue sourit à la remarque de Bobby.

Bobby : Vous voulez savoir si j'en ai usé plus d'un avant vous ?

Elle se contenta de le fixer.

Bobby : Je vous mentirai en prétendant le contraire !

Il sourit légèrement.

Bobby : J'ai toujours eu de mal avec ce genre de thérapie.

La psy : C'est différent aujourd'hui ?

Il la regarda. Il avait définitivement parler trop vite ou alors elle le faisait exprès. Si c'était le cas, elle était vraiment douée.

Bobby : Oui.

Elle l'observa. Le jeu du silence était revenu.

Bobby : Tout est différent !

Il venait de baisser les yeux en prononçant ces mots mais il releva la tête.

Bobby : Même vos méthodes le sont !

La psy : Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez face à ça ?

Bobby : Vos méthodes ??!

La psychologue sourit.

La psy : Face à ces changements ?!

Il resta silencieux un instant. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il ressentait face à tout ça. Le dire était autre chose.

Bobby : Vous ne me demandez pas quels sont ces changements ?

La psy : Vous souhaitez m'en parler ?

Il hésita.

Bobby : Vous aurez besoin de plus d'une heure pour écouter tout ce que j'ai à vous dire !

La psy : J'ai tout mon temps.

Bobby : Pas d'autre patient à voir ?!

La psy : Qui a dit que tout devait se faire en une fois ?! Je suis toute à fait prête à vous recevoir plus longuement si c'est ce que vous désirez ?!

Bobby : Désolé !

Il se leva. Cela commençait à devenir déstabilisant.

Bobby : Cela sera pour une autre fois !

Il la salua d'un signe de tête.

La psy : A bientôt. Bonne journée Inspecteur.

Il la regarda une dernière fois et sortit de son cabinet.

Elle était heureuse de voir les progrès que l'inspecteur faisait. Ils ? affrontaient ? leurs méthodes et cela avait du bon. Elle allait aider cet homme du mieux qu'elle pouvait et il allait lui apporter énormément aussi. Il était brillant et de telle personne l'incitait à continuer dans la voie qu'elle avait choisi.


End file.
